


I want you to be happier

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra missing Adora, Catra wanting Adora to be happy, F/F, Sad Catra, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: Based off the song: Happier





	I want you to be happier

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic with the lyrics being italic.

_I've been thinking, I want you to be happier. I want you to be happier._

Standing off in the distance I can see happiness within her eyes and all I have ever wanted was for Adora to be happy. The Fright Zone isn't a bright and happy place for anyone with so much kindness within their heart.

_When the morning comes, and we see what we have become._

Looking within the mirror, it is hard to see what has become of things, of us. Adora has always had to play the hero and now she is one. She is the hero and somehow that makes me the villain of all of this. It is strange how everything can change in a moment. How one day were are best friends and then next day I wake up all alone and with nobody by my side while you have made new friends, better friends than I could ever be, for I am the villain of your story now. 

_Every argument, every word we can't take back. Cause with all that has happened I think that we both know the way the story ends._

There is so much anger and hate between us now and I am so lost on how it even began but we both know just how it is going to end. You are the hero, the princess of this tale whereas I am now the villain, the lost friend who has stayed behind within all of the darkness where you have traveled to all the light.  
I'm the bad guy and in the end of almost all stories, the bad guys gets defeated in the end by the brave, powerful and amazing hero, which is her, it's Adora and not me. We see how things are now and have this pain of a feeling in the pits of our stomachs that things will never return to the way that they once was. Her and I will never be as close as we once were and that pains me deeply, for she was everything to me. She was my best friend, a sister to me through everything and now it is all lost, thrown away because she was brave to leave and I was worried about abandoning everything I knew.

_Then only for a minute, I want to change my mind cause this just doesn't feel right to me._

Then I see you there, with your new friends and nothing feels okay anymore. That at one point was us and now it seems that I am nothing to you. I want to change everything, I just want you right back by my side once more, to be my best friend again.

_I want to see you smile but knows that means that I'll have leave._

Your smile sends a warmth through me but now looking, I see that you no longer smile because of me, you smile because of them and their mission. I love you and I really just want you to be okay and happy but for me to let you have that I have to leave, I have to give up on hope that we can be back together again. To be friends.  
I'll have to be the villain and push you farther away just so you can be happy even if that means it will cause me more pain in the end. But at least you'll be happy and smiling even if I will be angry, sad and all alone.

_When the evening falls, and I am left there with my thoughts, how the image of you being with someone else well that's eating me up inside. But we run our course and we pretend that we are okay._

Laying all alone and quite in our bed, thoughts of us come rushing through my head. I see you with them and all I get is hurt where I once got love.

_So I'll go, I'll go. I will go, go, go. So I'll go, I'll go. I will go, go, go._

I'm gone. I'm here and you are there. You are with them and I am alone but not for long, for it seems that even though with all of my anger and hurt someone still wants to be my friend even if it isn't you anymore. So I'll go, I'll move on just as you did. It won't be as simple as what you did but I will do it if that is what has to be done for you.

_Even though I might not like this, I think that you'll be happier. I want you to be happier._

I once said Hey Adora and now here I am saying Bye Adora.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for anyone who read this.


End file.
